1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus for processing a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus that performs image processing for reducing the noise of a captured image. As an example of an image capturing apparatus, there is a digital electronic still camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 6-6748. The digital electronic still camera applies discrete-cosine-transformation (DCT) to a luminance signal of an image signal Y and color difference signals Cr and Cb, and divides the components, to which the DCT is applied, by the value of a quantization table. The digital electronic still camera then compresses the data of the obtained quotient by encoding the obtained quotient and stores the compressed data to a recording medium. This digital electronic still camera usually uses one of the quantization table for normal use and the table for adjusting visibility, which is used for the frequency bands in which there are many noises, according to the necessity.
However, it was difficult for the conventional image capturing apparatus to perform image processing by distinguishing the edge of an image and the noise of an image. For example, the edge of an image may be reduced when the noise of an image is reduced.